In The End
In The End - singel grupy Black Veil Brides z płyty Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones Tekst piosenki In the end, as we fade into the night, (whoa!) Who will tell the story of your life? In the end, as my soul's laid to rest What is left of my body? Or am I just a shell? I have fought, And with flesh and blood, I commanded an army, Through it all, I have given my heart for a moment of glory! In the end, as you fade into the night, (whoa!) Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!) And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die! Not afraid! I'm not afraid to die! Born a saint, Though, with every sin I still wanna be holy, I will live, again. Who we are, isn't how we live We are more than our bodies. If I fall, I will rise back up and relive my glory! In the end, as we fade into the night, (whoa!) Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!) And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die! In the end, as you fade into the night, (whoa!) Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!) And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!) 'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die! Who will remember this last goodbye? (Whoa!) 'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die! Not afraid! I'm not afraid to die! No, not afraid! I'm not afraid to die! Tłumaczenie Tekstu Na końcu Gdy rozpływasz się w noc (Whoa oh oh) Kto opowie historię Twego życia? Na końcu, Gdy moja dusza udała się na spoczynek, Co pozostało z mojego ciała? A może jestem tylko skorupą? I walczyłem I ciałem i krwią, przewodziłem mojej armii. Przez to wszystko oddałem serce w zamian za moment chwały. (Oddałem wszystko) Na końcu Gdy rozpływasz się w noc. (Whoa oh oh) Kto opowie historię Twego życia? (Whoa oh oh) I kto zapamięta Twoje ostatnie pożegnanie? (Whoa oh oh) Ponieważ to koniec, nie boję się, Nie boję się umrzeć. Nie boję się umrzeć. Urodzony świętym, Ale z każdym grzechem, wciąż chcę świętym pozostać. Będę żył ponownie... To, kim jesteśmy, Nie jest tym, jak żyjemy* jesteśmy czymś więcej niż naszymi ciałami Jeśli zawiodę, powrócę i uwolnię swą chwałę. Na końcu Gdy rozpływasz się w noc. (Whoa oh oh) Kto opowie historię Twego życia? (Whoa oh oh) I kto zapamięta Twoje ostatnie pożegnanie? (Whoa oh oh) Ponieważ to koniec, nie boję się, Nie boję się umrzeć. Na końcu Gdy rozpływasz się w noc. (Whoa oh oh) Kto opowie historię Twego życia? (Whoa oh oh) I kto zapamięta Twoje ostatnie pożegnanie? (Whoa oh oh) Ponieważ to koniec, nie boję się, Nie boję się umrzeć. Kto zapamięta to ostatnie pożegnanie? Ponieważ to koniec, nie boję się Nie boję się umrzeć. Nie boję się, Nie boję się umrzeć. Nie boję się, Nie boję się umrzeć. * 'Isn't how we live' - Nie jest to zależne od tego jak żyjemy, w sensie mieszkania, bogactwa, tylko jakimi ludźmi jesteśmy. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Black Veil Brides